OpXBee Song Drabbles
by Neku Bito
Summary: Just like my BlueXTwins one, only this time w/ OptimusXBee pairing
1. Chapter 1

Okay, shuffled my music again only this time I'm focasing on OpXBee

on a side note, I switch between the different generations, mainly the 07 Movie and Animated for this story

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fall Out Boy-Thnks fr th Mmrs

"Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great"

They had both been hurt before, heck, who hasn't. Optimus Prime had had quite a few interfacing partners but never before had he cared for one as much as he cared for a certain yellow scout. He knew that he shouldn't, his spark had never really recovered from Megatron's betrayl, but he could not stop himself even if he wanted to. His spark belonged to Bumblebee now. The Autobot leader could only silently hope that this time, the memories would be a LOT better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within Temptaion-Memories

"In silent moments,

Imagine you'd be here"

He had known that this would happen one day. Had been told it multipul times, but that didn't stop him from giving his entire being to the other mech. The most he could do now was thank Primus for the time that he had had, a few hundred years worth.

As Bumblebee held the Matrix of Leadership close to his own spark, he could almost hear that deep voice in his audio.

"It's okay, my little Bee. I'm here...I always will be."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Killswitch Engage-This Fire Burns

"I must not fail

and I must not fall"

Watching as Sector 7 took the young scout away was by far the hardest thing that Optimus Prime had ever had to do in his long lifetime. He knew that he had to let Bumblebee go, he could not risk capture himself. He had to find the All Spark before any of the Decepticons, it was his duity as a Prime.

"We cannot let Bumblebee's sacrifice been in vain."

That had been his reasoning when asked by Jazz. Truthfully, Optimus loved the scout with all his spark, but this must be done. He could not fail, not after coming so far, coming so close.

'Just a little more Bumblebee. Just hang on for a little while more.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada-Bad Boy

"But understand,

That I don't need you in my life again"

It was over. Just like that a relationship that had taken years to build had taken mere seconds to crash and burn. All thanks to a small rumor that Primus knows how got started.

"We can have the occational interface, PRIME. But other then that, I don't want to be with you. EVER."

All because of that stupid rumor that stated that he, Optimus Prime himself, had been messing around with other bots, he had lost the best thing to ever happen to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dead or Alive-You Spin Me Right Round (techno remix)

"All I know is that to me

You look like you're lots of fun"

Optimus walked out of the medbay, after having a conversation with the teams medic, to be greated by a very...odd...scene.

Music with a heavy bass line was blasting out of the speakers and Bumblebee, Sari, and Jazz were all dancing around rather oddly to the steady beat. Bumblebee glanced over, smiling brightly.

"Hey there Boss-Bot. Care to join us?"

"Um, no. I'm good Bumblebee."

The yellow scout shrugged. "Whatever you say, Boss."

The two Autobots and Sari continued to dance as the Autobot leader walked away, shaking his head with a small smile on his lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vic Mignogna-Nothing I Won't Give

"They cost you more than they cost me

(My brother)"

The entire Autobot team knew that Optimus was morning the passing of his brother, the mightly Lord Megatron, and his saboter, Jazz. It wasn't that hard to tell. They were all affected as well. Everyone had done everything they could to make thier leader happy once more, and now it was Bumblebee's turn.

The yellow scout slowly made his way into Optimus' office, optics locked onto the floor. He had no idea what he was going to do or say. Pit, Bumblebee wasn't fully over the loss of his best friend, Jazz.

The young 'bot gently knocked on the steel door in front of him, earning a muffled, 'Enter' in reply. Bumblebee silently walked in, still looking down. "Um...O-Optimus...sir?"

"Yes Bumblebee?"

"I-I know you're upset, we all are," The yellow scout glanced up, quickly locking his optics with those of his leaders, "And uh...I-I just wanted to let you k-know...that...um...I-I'm here if you ever need to t-talk."

Optimus smiled softly, truly touched by the young mech's words. "Thank you Bumblebee."

Bumblebee nodded before quietly excusing himself, face plates red.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madina Lake-Here I Stand

"And I wish I was strong enough to breathe without you

In my life"

"You're the strongest 'Bot I've ever met Optimus Prime. It's an honor to be able to serve under you."

The young, yellow Autobot had seemed so eager back then. So willing to take orders and fullfill them to the best of his ability, always ready to do anything so he could to prove himself in the eyes of his leader. But, in the end, Optimus had not been strong enough to protect him.

No one had seen Starscream sneeking up on them, no one heard the sound of his rapidly approching engines. The only thing they heard was his lazers going off before the sound of a mech hitting the ground met their audios.

Optimus had slowly turned, optics wide in horror. There, laying in a pool of his own energon, was HIS Bumblebee, HIS scout. The lazor had easily blasted it's way through the young Autobot's chest armor, destroying his spark.

And now, as the great and mightly Optimus Prime stood at the foot of the scout's memorial, energon tears ran freely down his face plates. "I'm so sorry, Bumblebee. I never told you, but YOU where MY strength. YOU kept ME going, my scout."

Optimus allowed himself to gently rub the tomb stone of his fallen warrior before turning away. He had a war to end, and not much time to do it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toy-Box-Best Friend

"Maybe some pretty girls are in your world

Excuse me, I could also be your girl"

It was no secret that Bumblebee was a good looking mech, Pit even his car mode, that sexy 06 Camaro, was great looking.

But while Bumblebee was good looking, Optimus Prime was sexy. He was large, that must was true, but he was also the most gental Autobot to have ever been created. He had never taken a bond-mate, and rarely had interfacing partners. Bumblebee was well aware of that, and it made him jealous.

While it may not have been a secret that the young Autobot had a crush on someone but that someone was unknown. And that was just the way that Bumblebee wanted it, at least for a little bit. He knew that Optimus Prime could get any 'bot he wanted, so why would he want the small scout? Bumblebee could wait. And wait he would.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fireflight-Stand Up

"Stand up if you feel ashamed

You are not alone when you hurt this way"

"Well...if a trained acadamy 'bot is willing to put up with a couple of repair 'bots like us, then we're willing to stand with you as long as you need us, Boss-Bot."

Optimus couldn't help but smile at his loyal men as they stood to either side of him, all of them willing to lay thier lives on the line if need be.

"Thank you. You can be assured that I will be leaning on you in the future."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We The Kings-Check Yes Juliet

"Rain is falling down on the sidewalk

I won't go until you come outside"

Bumblebee sat waiting for Optimus to return from a meeting with the human's president. It was mid afternoon but the young scout had nothing to do; Sam was in school and wouldn't be out for a few hours, Jazz was on patrol with Ironhide, Prowl was going over their past missions, and Ratchet had treatened him with a wrench. The young scout peered through the steady down pour of rain that had started about two hours before Optimus left for the meeting and and slowly gotten worse and worse. Now it was nearly impossible to see but Bumblebee continued to wait for his leader, just as he always would.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R if you want. Flames will be used to roast marshmellows ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's another OpXBee song drabble.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moulin Rouge Soundtrack-Your Song

"My gift is my song... and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody that this is your song"

A soft sound awoke Optimus Prime from his peaceful recharge. Optimus was quite alarmed at the time, 3:00 A.M. 'Who would be up at his time?' The Autobot leader woundered to himself as he slowly made his way out of his office and towards the rec room.

As he neared the rec room Optimus noticed that the sound had gotten louder and now the red and blue mech could identify the sound as singing. Now that really confused the leader. He had never heard any bot other then Jazz sing and the saboteur was currently off on a mission.

Optimus stuck in head into the door way silently as to not startle whoever it was that was singing with such a lovely voice. Blue optics widened as they saw the source of the music; the young scout, Bumblebee, was singing to himself as he sat on the large mech sized couch, a data pad in hand.

The Autobot leader smiled softly as he leaned casually against the door, more then willing to stay there for the rest of the night if he got to hear his scout sing his spark out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paramore-We Are Broken

"Keep me safe inside

Your arms like towers"

"Prime! We can't hold off them 'Cons fer to much longer!" Ironhide roared as the launched missles at the on coming seekers.

"He's right, Boss-Bot!" Jazz quickly dodged a lazer aimed for his spark chamber. "Hey, any one seen lil' Bee?"

Optimus could have sworn his spark froze at the silver mech's words. Bumblebee, HIS Bee, was missing in the middle of a Decepticon attack. As much as the blue and red mech wanted to go off and search for his scout, his position as leader would not allow him to show too much concern for one bot.

:Prime, I found Bumblebee: Ratchet's voice sounded over the comm. :I need to you come and help me get him back to the base:

:I'll be right there Ratchet: Optimus quickly made his way to were the medic's comm. single was coming from. "Ratchet! How's he doing?"

The yellow mech didn't even so much glance up at the Autobot leader as he continued to work on the youngling at his feet. "He has several severed energon lines and one optic has been damaged. We need to get him to the base as soon as possible so I can stop him from losing anymore energon."

Optimus nodded as he gently picked up the yellow scout and grimmanced as he felt Bumblee's energon run down his chassis.

One bright blue optic onlined to lock onto the blue and red mech's face. "O-Optimus?" Bumblebee's vocal processor strained to get the word out.

"Shh. It's alright now Bumblebee. I've got you and you're going to be just fine."

Bumblebee smiled as he snuggled closer to his leader's chest and allowed himself to slip off into recharge, safe in Optimus's arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yellowcard-Inside Out

"The two of us we dream like one

The two of us, the two of us"

Bumblebee couldn't remember a time when he was happier. He had everything a mech could possibly ever hope for; he had a wounderful 'family', great friends, and the most protective bond-mate ever. That's correct, Bumblebee's bond-mate was the great Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime himself.

The yellow scout looked to the side and smiled to himself. Optimus was deep in recharge with his arms subconsiously wraped around Bee's waist. Bumblebee snuggled up closer to the larger mech's warm pulsing spark and quickly joined him in the land of dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

H.I.M.-Close To The Flame (the Rappula Tapes)

"The kiss sweetest

And touch so warm"

Optimus couldn't help but smile as he watched his scout run around the base with Jazz, the two bots laughing gleefully. The Autobot Leader would never believe, no matter how long it's been, that Bumblebee had agreed to be his bonded.

"Prime!"

The large mech turned at the sound of the enraged voice. "Yes Ironhide?" An optic ridge raised at the sight that greated his optics.

Ironhide had a hold of Bumblebee by one of his servos, nearly dangling the yellow bot in the air. "You need to keep a better optic on your bonded. I caught him and Jazz about to paint me pink!"

Optimus quickly stepped forward and knelt until he was face to face with the yellow scout. However, before he could even open his mouth to speak, Bumblebee lunged forward and smashed his lips to Optimus'. The camero slowly pulled back. "Love ya, Optimus."

The Autobot Leader sighed quietly, there was just no way that he could stay mad at the small scout. "Ironhide. Release him."

The black mech grumbled as he let go, "You're lucky you're cute kid."

Bumblebee grinned before taking off past Optimus, letting his warm fingers brush over his bonded's arm in a silent thank you before dissappearing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru Utada-Simple and Clean

"Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?"

Bumblebee couldn't help it but he had his doubts about his and Optimus' relationship. After all, he was just a lowly little scout and Optimus was, well...he was a Prime, the leader of the Autobots. There was no way that they could be together for as long as Bumblebee hoped, so he guessed he would just have to enjoy the time that he DID have.

Optimus knew of Bumblebee's doubts but he could not think of a way to dispell them. The blue and red mech would do anything in order to see his scout happy and smiling. But he just couldn't think of a way to prove it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

H.I.M-Drunk On Shadows

"Devils dance while angels smile

Drunk on shadows and lost in a lie"

He was gone. There was no possible way to get around that fact. His bonded was gone. It had all happened so fast. The Decepticon's had attacked and the Autobots and raced out to meet them just as usual. But at the alarmed shout he had turned and watched as his bonded was gunned down, spark chamber smoking.

And so, as he sat their alone feeling the empty hole that had formed in his spark, bright blue optics looked up into the night sky and had a feeling that his bonded was smiling down at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theory of a Deadman-No Way Out

"There's no way out for you

But you can follow me, just follow me down"

They were the last ones standing. The only ones left to fight against Megatron and his impressive army. All of their commrades, their friends, had been destroyed.

As Megatron's army rose into the sky above them, Optimus turned to his bonded. "Bumblebee...it is not likely that either of us will survive."

"Oh, I know Opt. And that's okay. I intend to go down fighting along side you."

Optimus smiled and both Autobot's cannons warmed up for their final confrontation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Used-Cut Up Angels

"Like I cut up your angels

Yeah you stabbed me to death"

"I can't handle anymore of this Opt. I'm tired of fighting."

Optimus glanced out at the battle worn landscape of what was once earth. The Decepticon/Autobot war had increased dramtically and as a result, life was no longer possible for organics. The Transformers were all that remained now, after centeries of fighting.

The Autobot's thoughts quickly drifted from the war to his bonded. He was gone now, thanks to Optimus' own hand. Bumblebee had asked for it, PLEADED. The young scout had seen too much in his short life and he couldn't handle it anymore. It had slowly eaten away at his sanity until there was nothing left. And so, at Bumblebee's request, Optimus Prime had ended the life of his scout.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alien Ant Farm-Glow

"I'll be the fuse she blows

And even with the lights out we'll glow"

Two bots lay in the after glow of an amazing interfacing, cooling vents running on high to dispell the heat that had built up between them. One pair of blue optics flickered online as their owner slowly sat up. The 'bot next to him groaned and curled into a tighter ball.

Optimus laughed softly at his bonded, "Come on now, Bumblebee. It's time to wake up."

"Just a few more minutes Opty." The yellow bot mumbled sleepily.

"Alright, alright. Just be glad that I love you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatu-Malchik Gay

"I can't deny my feelings

Growing strong"

Optimus decided that he had had enough of watching him from a distance and it was time for him to make a move.

"Bumblebee, I would like to speak to you in my office."

The yellow scout looked up from the holo vid he was watching with the twins. "Sure thing, Boss-bot." He quickly followed after his leader, ignoring the snickering and comments coming from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

As both Autobots entered Optimus' office, the larger mech glanced back at the camaro. 'Now...how I am going to word this?'

Bumblebee sat down slightly nervously. "Um...so...uh...what did I do?"

"Hmm? Oh, you have done nothing wrong Bumblebee. I just...I have something I wish to talk to you about."

"Okay, I'm all ears Boss-bot."

Optimus stepped forward until he stood directly before the yellow scout. The Autobot Leader had decided to just ignore saying what he was feeling. Without another thought, Optimus leaned down and gently pressed his lips against the smaller bot's.

Bumblebee's optics widened before he quickly kissed back. As the blue and red mech pulled back, the yellow mech smirked. "I take it you've been feeling like this for a while to?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." Optimus could only smile as the young scout leaned in for another kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I may or may not do another chapter for these 2...I'm sorta running out of songs lol

R&R if ya want


End file.
